ALEX AS THE NEW ASSASSIN!
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider wakes up in the middle of the night. And guess who's there! YASSEN GREGOROVICH! okay this is a bunch of one shots of yg and ar okay?
1. Chapter 1

The Alex rider I knew

John

I have a son. I knew he survived because Ian told me, I know what he looks like when he was a child, but I don't know any more. I am a father, to a son that is 15 and I want to get to know him more. The Head Quarters of MI6 told me he would come at 12:00 so all we are doing is waiting for my little boy to come home. Helen can't wait she was practically jumping for joy once they called and said he was alive.

Alex

I wake up and scream Jack's name. My heart pounding really fast from when I remember when Jack died. I figure out a dad and mum I never knew is alive. I close my eyes and try sleep but I can't I head to the 'bank' "hello can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to check my account"

"What is the number?"

"007-5455-5545" I say the 007 is a joke, but if no one says that they'll be showed out immediately I head to the elevator.

MEAN WHILE IN MI6…

"Alex as you know your parents are alive same with Ian" Mrs. Jones says. Mr. Blunt is gone from duties and I chose to get paid, so now I work for them officially. Still I' m only 16! O well. "Yes I am going there and see them and we are gonna have apparent son day" I say sarcastically and leave the building.

**I Alexander Jonathan Rider decided to join MI6 at the age of almost 14! Everyone would think that is crazy, but let them think what they want. If they die by my hands its only they're fault for been there at the wrong time. I feel nothing when I kill people. I use to be scared when I killed now that I think of it I'm just as bad as a Yassen Gregorovich but I don't think about that. A.J.R.**

I wrote that in my journal after heading out of MI6 H.Q. I drove to Dulwich England, that's where Ian and my parents are hiding out. Once I get there I sigh and see a familiar person walking towards me. "Hey Al" Ian says with a pat on the back I look at his hand on my shoulder "off please" he nods and obeys.

Ian

I see Alex staring at the door as he expects it to open for him. I put my shoulder on his hand and he wants me to take it off quickly I obey. I open the door "Helen, John! Alex is here!" I yell up the stairs. "He is?" Helen gasps with joy. Hearing someone fall off the bed meant John fell asleep again. The thumping comes from the stairs as they hurry to get down.

"Hello Alex, I am your father do you know me?" John says with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah John Rider right? And Helen Rider? " Al says slowly, I see Helen nods her head as if an over joyed child.

John

I get a close look at my son I see his eyes they look as if they haves seen a lot more for his age. To serious for his age. They're cold and show any sign of his child self long gone. I look carefully at the boy he looks around as if expecting danger, taking everything in all little details. The little details i notice that he see's." heY do you know me I'm Jonh Rider. Um your dad. This is Helen, your mum" he nods his head.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. chapter2

Chapter 1

YASSEN

Kidnapping is easy, Alexander Jonathan Rider. Some SCORPIA agent's saw him take down six armed guards and then kill them. I watched the boy in the movie they made, "so Mr. Gegorovich will you train Rider?" Oliver D'Arc asks. I look at him, he looks uncomfortable. No duh! I'm the world's most wanted assassin. "Yes" "Good now go and do work, oh and train him here" "Yes" I say and leave waiting for the Mongolia (Boat) to come and get me. The boat arrives.

ALEX

When I was fighting men I felt the presence of people watching, but I didn't care. As I walk home to the small house in central London, my foster parents are in. "Alex took?" the woman: Julia Guardman asks. "Went to the gym I couldn't tell you because my mobile died" I lie and head to my room.

10 HOURS LATER...

I lay in my bed waiting for sleep that never arrives. When my window lifts a guy appears "Hello Mr. Rider" a cold voice says. I shiver and turn around to face a man that looks in his mid- twenties, with cold icy blue eyes, and short blonde hair. "Yassen Gregorovich. what the hell are you here for aren't you suppose to be dead?!" I practically yell at the assassin."Alex I need you to come with me. You are needed at SCORPIA"the assassin says coldly." Uh why?" I ask hesitantly."Because your'e in danger"comes the reply. "No Yassen i have had a long day i want rest


	3. Chapter 3 one shot 3

Alex stood there in front of his foster parents and shot them dead. A bullet to each brain, that's what he, does an assassin. He didn't like them much any ways so he didn't care.

"Well done little Alex" a voice said and he turned to the voice and gave a nod to his mentor and smiled as he got a light hug.

The man was Yassen Gregorovich, his older brother and friend / mentor. He had been training the boy for quite some time, and he was good at what he did.

"Let's go" with that two blond haired men disappeared into the world again, no one would see them for quite some time.

A/N: done! Chapter 3? Any ways these are now one shot's!


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Missions Part 1

An Alex Rider fanfiction for Bible class

Okay this is so a one shot!

An: okay! So let me get this straight, some people have pm me.

JACE alex rider james. He is my step brother and I let him use my email. So if you get a message from him it is not me! thanks

I have no idea if it is good because it wasn't originally for fanfiction but than my teacher sparked a few thoughts in me so here it is.

Enjoy!

"Right so everyone on this earth has sinned."

Alex Rider glanced up, he and his school were on a field trip about 'how to serve God'.

He had a brand new bible on his lap and it was flipped to Genesis chapter 1_**: In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.**_

_**And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day.**_

_**And God said, "Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. God called the vault "sky." And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day.**_

That is what he had read, and he was hooked.

"We all looked at other women/men, whom are not our family, or have lied, dishonor our parents, commit adultery; there are murderers out in the world…"

Alex winced and looked at his calf where his gun was strapped; it was the one he had killed Julius Greif with.

"… and how we pray is like this:

_**Our Father in heaven, may your name be kept holy.**_

_**May your Kingdom come soon. May your will be done on earth, as it is in heaven.**_

_**Give us today the food we need,***_

_**And forgive us our sins, as we have forgiven those who sin against us.**_

_**And don't let us yield to temptation, but rescue us from the evil one."**_

-0-0-0-

"So for your assignments you all know what to do?" asked Mr. Baltimore.

He was there knew history teacher, and since there school suddenly decided to go Christian, they had to take Bible class.

"Mr. B! I don't really get it!" yelled a girl named Louise, she was an average girl with long black hair, and green eyes, and went to church every Sunday.

That was another of their tasks.

Church, they had to go to church.

So his last mission had gone haywire.

Mission 14 days ago –

_The gun shots where loud and 16 year old Alex Rider ran in the silent streets and it just happened to be Sunday. He'd been getting ready for his daily homework when the door burst open._

_Dressed in a suit and he dashed out the window due to it being 1200 and he might miss the service!_

_It was a small town so it wasn't very easy to stay hidden. He runs and just as the doors were closing he jumped in. _

_He landed on his feet and quickly ran to the washrooms and pulled out a brown die and squirted it in his hair and went to the pews._

"_He is mighty to save…" he sang harmonizing with the others singing, 32 days ago he had been told he had a very good singing voice._

_The door banged open and he saw the people hide their guns and saw the priest gesture with his hands to the empty pews._

_Knowing better to make a scene the men respectability took their seats._

_After the service at 100 pm Alex dashed to his car three blocks away and sat down fastedly drove to the organizations hideout and quickly placed the bomb in and sprinted to his car._

"_Hello Rider" the leader snarled and stood in front of his brand new Lexus three hundred_

"_Ian?"_

A/N! okay I have thought of doing a sequel and I hope it is good enough! Review!

Jayleneolebar.3 over and out for now


	5. Chapter 5

just an an.3

has anyone noticed mostly that there is only 1 chapters in most fics?

anyways! i wanted to say i am sorry but until i get more ideas, or reviews i cant continue this story and i would like to thank everyone who has read but not reviewed.

i will continue this but not right now, i am trying to work on my others with no success

special thanks to my father who has helped me and my brother who thinks i am so good at writing

personally i think i suck!


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise of Baltimore

**Bible**

**How Does The Broken Kingdom Affect Us Now/ Today/Future?**

**Fan fiction****-Alex Rider? - Story form**

**Done by: .3**

** AN:Okay I had managed to come up with another and to say i am pleased is good, sometimes I think my writing is so f-ING messed up and than sometimes I think its the best. I am pleased to say I have spent time to edit my work, if you notice any spelling errors can you please tell me? **

**Special thanks to Mr. Bradsma, my Bible teacher, he has the time to read my horrible woks. **

It was an ordinary day in London Chelsea road. 16 year old Alex Rider sat on his bike and was racing to school, it was the third time he woke up late this week, and almost missed, or missed, the school bell, which rang at 830 am. He got there as the bell went for home room, he raced to his room with Mr. Baltimore and sat down just as he looked up and said his name.

"Here, sir." He said and waved his hand.

Tom Harris sitting beside him and pointed to the tie he wore and looking down himself he saw it was crooked. Quickly Alex fixed it.

Baltimore started to do the daily devotions his school had started to do when they had suddenly decided to go Christian.

"But the Lord said to Samuel, 'Do not consider his appearance or his height, for I have rejected him. The Lord does not look at the things people look at. People look at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart.' That was from 1 Samuel chapter 16 verse 7-8." Mr. Baltimore said and put down his mobile.

"Thomas I would like you to explain that to me…"

Tom glanced up from his Bible and started to talk all the students looked at him.

"I think it means that the Lord our God doesn't look for beauty from what we wear, what we look like, but from our heart if it is pure, or full of hate. I also think that everyone is not perfect, sir."

An amused look came on the oldest person in the room, and he gestured with his left hand, that shined as the sun hit it, a wedding ring.

"Please do tell."

Nodding Tom looked down at his papers and cleared his throat and began.

"Everyone on this earth has sinned, you have I have, the person next to you, or you next door neighbor. Here is a list of examples that I thought of…

We all lie

This is what I got from my dictionary:

Unfortunately, there are also some other lies that are much more harmful than little white lies. These are lies intended to be malicious, to deceive or to get something to which you are not entitled.

We steal

The definition of a steal is a great bargain or the act of taking goods that don't belong to you.

Some people in this world kill

To deprive of life in any manner; cause the death of; slay.

Slaughter, massacre, butcher; hang, electrocute, behead, guillotine, strangle, garrote; assassinate.

To destroy; do away with; extinguish:

People worship other gods, when they should worship only Him

The religious worship of idols.

Excessive or blind adoration, reverence, devotion, etc.

We all say:

'Oh god' or

Jesus Christ

We disobey our parents

Children, obey [your] parents in all things: for this is well pleasing unto the Lord

Like when they tell us to clean our rooms or other stuff and don't do it.

Don't commit sinful actions against one another

Another's body unless you chose that one for your wife, and vice versa:"

Tom finished and looked up as silence descended in the class.

"How and when did you do that?" Mr. Baltimore asked and his green eyes stared at the small teen in the back.

"Last night sir"

"Very good Harris I expect it handed in today"

**_Where I got the information:_**

**_. #qOyHv2CeImuF8Y1X.99_**

**_passage/?version=NIV&search=Exodus%2020_**

**_passage/?version=NIV&search=1%20Samuel%2016_**

**_/_**

**_steal#2DvTzFvjDLFBCIzl.99_**

**_browse/kill_**

**_browse/idolatry_**

**_._**

**_Bible-Verses-About-Disobeying-Your-Parents/_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bible- How Did God Initiate A Plan To Save Man?

**Story form- Au- Alex Rider- Fanfiction**

**Paragraph - 5**

**Done By: .3**

James Sprintz was a boy of very smart intelligence. Ever since he met Alex Rider a spy for Mi6, three years ago, he had always then looked closely at everything, and everyone. Since Dr. Grief had almost succeeded in killing his father and himself, and many more.

Now James sat in his class at, Christian School, his father was always about religion and how it was good to believe that you would go somewhere when you died.

So that's why he was fingering the cross around his neck. It was a complicated piece of work with blue jewels and other expensive stuff, and in some parts it even had gold. It had been his mothers. It was heavy on his neck, and had belonged to his mother, who got it from her mother, who lived in America while he lived in Germany, with his father.

"Alright class! Listen up you have homework. You will be writing about how _**God has a plan to save mankind**_**."** Mrs. Danvers said and looked up at the class which consisted of fifteen boys and five girls, teenagers. All of the students started to whisper and talk among themselves at how they were going to do the project; and that was when the bell went, signaling class was over. They could go to their dorm rooms or hangout now.

James had a room to himself, and he flopped on his bed and opened his binder for Bible and began. He took the pencil out and put it to the paper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bible<strong>_

_**James S. **_

_**How God has a plan to save mankind**_

_**God works in mysterious ways.**_

_**And He has always had a plan on how He is going to save us, through Jesus Christ.**_

_**I like to believe that He knew Adam and Eve would sin, because it's in the book of life, and that this is like a game and God is the lead player.**_

"_**God created Adam and Eve in His own image. He gives us an eternal soul and allows us the FREEDOM to CHOOSE. "(Gen. 1:27)**_

_**Everyone on this earth has sinned, and for us not to be dammed, we need a savior. In the olden days, people used an innocent lamb. I guess that is why people used lamb, during the plague of the First Born, in Exodus. So that the death sentence on all new born would pass. **_

_**But he also knew that it would take a lot of other stuff for the earth to get ready for his Son.**_

* * *

><p>Bibliography:<p>

The cross neckless: o_

The Freedom to choose: .

The First born plague: passage/?search=Exodus%2011&version=NIV


	8. Chapter 8 The Vampire & His Son

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Vampire Alex!**

The hunger beat at the boy who was so tired, the hunger of loss, the hunger of not ever to eat regular food. His fangs came out as soon as he thought of 'food'.

Food was now a different thing in his mind….

A dead person beneath him and the blood in his veins, the body slowly going limp under his control… that was what he thought now, the other part was that it was MI6's Fault!

He shouldn't have gone on that mission, and he should never have been a teen spy. Because now he would forever be frozen as a 17 year old and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to grow older and be a proper agent, or something else in life.

Now that all had been taken away from him, all because of revenge….

The vampire snarled and raced out the door and took a deep breath of the night and raced to find breakfast. This time the breakfast was a man trying to rape a lady…

Once Alex was going to put his teeth in a sound startled him out of feeding.

"**Who** is there?!" he snarled.

A person stepped forward and his ice blue eyes took him in. The blue eyes belonged to a man with pale blond hair and a very healthy body, the body of a man that was supposed to be dead, the body of Yassen Gregorovich. A contract killer, a man who was supposed to be at least 50 years old, but still looked like the age of 20.

"Hello Little Alexander." his voice was calm and very much real.

Alex raised his hand and waved it towards the assassin and when it didn't go through him he threw his arms around him.

"YouarerealIthoughtIwasallalone!" he said at vampire speed and the man chuckled.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me!"

a perfect blond brow raised and the teen shrunk under his gaze.

"What father would I be if I left you alone, and now that you are like me I will have to teach you."

**A/N: thanks to crazy 400 who gave me the idea. **


	9. Chapter 9DoesthisHavetodowithAlexRider?

**Defending My Faith**

**Term 2**

**Written-12/16/2015**

**Finished 1/21/16**

**Bible Class**

**Done by: JayleneOlebar3**

**Introduction**

**Paragraph 1**

I took this course because I love to write and I would like to improve on writing, also because I wish to know how to explain how and why I believe in God.

I would like to explain what you will read during these paragraphs. You will read how and what I think of God, and Jesus Christ and what and how I defend my beliefs.

**Why do I believe in God?**

**Paragraph 2**

I believe in God because what or who created us? Who gave life to all kind? Who gave freewill? Well to sum it up it is only one person, well technically He isn't a person. But He can take shape of one and that person is God and Jesus.

One reason why I believe in God is because the Bible told us things from a long time ago and it was done in the future. Like the birth of Jesus was foretold, and that happened.

God created everything, even down to the tiniest germ, all the way to the biggest star. He knows all the names of His own creation, animals, humans, and all the other stuff in the world and in the galaxy.

God even had sent His own Son to die on the cross, so that everyone that was seeking redemption within God that all their sins would be forgiven.

I believe in God because for He works in mysterious ways, and they all are for the greater good.

**Evidence of a God**

**Paragraph 3**

I believe there is a God because who made the universe, the world, the everything-ness? God created the Heavens and the Earth. So he made all of us and intern that means that we need to praise thee to the Lord.

If there is evil in the world, than there has to be a good team that fights it, and that good team is Jesus Christ, God's own Son. By that I mean when Adam and Eve sinned, that meant that was evil and they got kicked out of the Garden and told to never come back. So if there is evil we need Light to Fight!

In the Old Testament it was predicted that Jesus would come to the earth and then die on the cross that and all our sins would be forgiven.

So that is why I believe in a God, the one and only is our Lord our God.

**Origin of Sin, Evil, and suffering**

**Paragraph 4**

It is true God created the Heavens and Earth. He did so and that is why there is the world now. God also made man in His image. That means we are who He is except that we are sinners and God is not, because He is perfect. That is the reason why we must have a Savior, so we can go to heaven and rejoice in God's love and eternal life.

God gives everyone freewill, and the price is that we can choose to Sin or to go the way God wants us to go. For example; that is why Adam and Eve got tempted by the Devil, because they chose to disobey God's command.

Adam and Eve chose to not listen to Gods warnings, and ate from the tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Therefore, God kicked them out, and told them to not come back. He placed an angel with a flaming sword there, at the East entrance of the Garden. After that everyone suffered because after that everything changed.

**Is there hope in a dark world?**

**Paragraph 5**

God I think isn't the type to give up hope on people, even though we do badly, and that we are all sinners. He gives us unconditional love, and to prove that, He brought His Son into the world: _Jesus replied, "Very truly I tell you, no one can see the kingdom of God unless they are born again."_

"_How can someone be born when they are old?" Nicodemus asked. "Surely they cannot enter a second time into their mother's womb to be born!"_

_Jesus answered, "Very truly I tell you, no one can enter the kingdom of God unless they are born of water and the Spirit. Flesh gives birth to flesh, but the Spirit gives birth to spirit. You should not be surprised at my saying, 'You must be born again.' The wind blows wherever it pleases. You hear its sound, but you cannot tell where it comes from or where it is going. So it is with everyone born of the Spirit."_

"_How can this be?" Nicodemus asked._

"_You are Israel's teacher," said Jesus, "and do you not understand these things? Very truly I tell you, we speak of what we know, and we testify to what we have seen, but still you people do not accept our testimony. I have spoken to you of earthly things and you do not believe; how then will you believe if I speak of heavenly things? No one has ever gone into heaven except the one who came from heaven—the Son of Man. Just as Moses lifted up the snake in the wilderness, so the Son of Man must be lifted up, that everyone who believes may have eternal life in him."_

_For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life._

God is forever and ever in charge of his creation, but free will is a gift of love from God, and we have to treat it right and forever worship Him.

**Who is Jesus? Is He Lunatic, Liar, Legend or Lord?**

**Paragraph 6**

I believe Jesus is a historical person that is still alive because even though we can't see Him anymore we know if, or when Jesus Christ is with us. I also think He is a person because He is mentioned in the Bible. But I also think they are speaking past tense because they always say He said. But then it could means anything. So yes I am a follower of Christ. But no, Jesus Christ isn't a liar, lunatic, but it is legend.

The Bible is the true words from the Lord our God, than Jesus is His son as it says in passage of:

**Matthew 3:13-17**

_The Baptism of Jesus Then Jesus came from Galilee to the Jordan to be baptized by John. But John tried to deter him, saying, "I need to be baptized by you, and do you come to me?"_

_Jesus replied, "Let it be so now; it is proper for us to do this to fulfill all righteousness." Then John consented._

_As soon as Jesus was baptized, he went up out of the water. At that moment heaven was opened, and he saw the Spirit of God descending like a dove and alighting on Him. And a voice from heaven said, "This is my Son, whom I love; with Him I am well pleased."_

**John 14:7-9**

_If you really know me, you will know my Father as well. From now on, you do know Him and have seen Him."_

_Philip said, "Lord, show us the Father and that will be enough for us."_

_Jesus answered: "Don't you know me, Philip, even after I have been among you such a long time? Anyone who has seen me has seen the Father. How can you say, 'Show us the Father'?_

Those are to passages that are true and say that the lord our God has come down to earth and that was in the form of Jesus.

When Jesus claims that he is the son of God it is true and as I said in the passages up above it is true. Even God himself came down from heaven, and announced it, so I think those people who were there that were waiting to be baptized, were super lucky to have witnessed the dove coming down, and I also guess that is why the dove is sort of a Christianity thing and why people think it is sacred.

When Jesus took out the demons inside the people, I think that was, why people thought He was one himself because who better than to take one out when you are one yourself? But that is not true as he says it in:

So that was what probably what made people think He was one of the L words that are not nice.

Jesus also did many more miracles to prove that He was the Son of God to prove to the non-believers, and believers so when He died on the cross for our sins and came back to life I think that it was enough proof for people to believe. That Jesus is God and we are children of God.

So yes I do believe in God and I think others should too.

**SALVATION TRIANGLE**

**Paragraph 7**

Redemption means the act of redeeming or the condition of having been redeemed. Through Jesus Christ we have been redeemed because Jesus was sent by God, to die for our sins. That also mean He broke the bonds that connected us to sin, everything we had done or will do. Even though Jesus died on the cross doesn't mean we were totally forgiven. We all sin, nobody is perfect and that isn't the way God created us when He did. We were meant to have eternal life and live forever. Jesus rescuing us is also another reason of redemption, because without Him we would have never got to go to Heaven, and that would mean mostly everyone was sent to Hell.

The act of justification is reasonable grounds for complaint, the act of justifying the process of being justified or the condition of having been justified justification by faith Protestant the doctrine that God vindicates only those who repent and believe in Jesus.

Propitiation is to appease the anger. The anger is God's; when we sin it is saddening to Him. So when we sin we are sort of making Jesus's suffering even worse. So to appease God don't sin and turn away from the temptation of the Devil.

**The Resurrection of Jesus **

**Paragraph 8**

People have many reasons to believe in Jesus, they could be brought up on Christianity, they could've found it, or maybe a dream. There are a thousand different reasons. One of the reasons I believe is because after Jesus had died on the cross He came back. Jesus met other people but it was always in groups, never alone, like when He met with his two apostles or the one with five hundred:

"_And that He appeared to Cephas, then to the twelve. After that He appeared to more than five hundred brethren at one time, most of whom remain until now, but some have fallen asleep; then He appeared to James, then to all the apostles._

_After that, he appeared to more than five hundred of the brothers and sisters at the same time, most of who are still living, though some have fallen asleep."_

**1 Corinthians 15:6**

Death doesn't even have a grip on Jesus. So therefor I think and know that Jesus is real, and we all should believe in Him, because He is the way we get to Heaven when we die.

**The Ascension of Jesus**

**Paragraph 9**

The ascension of Jesus Christ is a very special day to most Christians, because that means that Jesus did die on the cross for us. That we can go to heaven once our time is up. But it also proves to non- believers that He does exist, and that when they don't believe, they might not get to live forever in God's grace, or His love.

The ascension is a wonderful event that is foundational to Christianity, if it didn't happen Christianity wouldn't exist. Not only would it not exist, it would have no reason to exist, because if there is nothing that we are forgiven for there is nothing to live for, and that also means that we would believe in nothing. When we believe in nothing we are blinded.

**What is the Meaning of Human History? **

**Paragraph 10**

"_Brothers and sisters, we do not want you to be uninformed about those who sleep in death, so that you do not grieve like the rest of mankind, who have no hope." _

_**1 Thessalonians 4:13**_

Hope is all we need to keep going because if we have no hope how are we going to live? With all the sins we commit and how we are unworthy of God.

_The day of the Lord will come like a thief. The heavens will disappear with a roar; the elements will be destroyed by fire, and the earth and everything done in it will be laid bare._

**2 Peter 3:10**

I believe that what the verse meant was that God would show His hand and that if HE wanted the world to over He could have done that many years ago. But He showed compassion and had saved us with His own Son to die on the cross.

"_When the Son of Man comes in his glory, and all the angels with him, he will sit on his glorious throne. All the nations will be gathered before him, and he will separate the people one from another as a shepherd separates the sheep from the goats. He will put the sheep on his right and the goats on his left. _

**Matthew 25:31-33**

I believe that Jesus will separate the people who follow Satan and the ones who follow Christ and the ones who follow God will go to heaven while the others stay on earth, and that is when Armageddon will happen. The end of the world when God will let Satan rule for a time before everything will be recreated.

_He said to me: "It is done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. To the thirsty I will give water without cost from the spring of the water of life. Those who are victorious will inherit all this, and I will be their God and they will be my children. But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars—they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death."_

**Revelation 21:1-14**

The new heaven and earth, it is beautiful and that there will be a new beginning and that everything will be better and newer, no sinners on the earth and a New Jerusalem will be made right out of heaven.

**How Should We Live?**

**Paragraph 11**

"_Love God with all our hearts, mind, and soul."_

**Matthew 22:37**

We should forever love God because He is the almighty one on the throne in heaven, He is also the one who created us, and we chose to love Him.

_But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well._

**Matthew 6:33**

Seek first His kingdom and his righteousness and all will be given to you. First seek God because when you do you will be complete.

_My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you._

**John 15:12**

Love is very precious, don't give it away. But put God's love before all else.

**Conclusion**

**Paragraph 12**

God is cool because He continued to look for us, even when we were not looking for Him, a sign that He believes that sooner or later we will look for Him.

One of the good things that God didn't make us searches for Him, He gave us the Bible and that gave answers when we needed them, so we didn't look blindly.

I am now knowledgeable to speak of this to other people and explain why I think what I think.  
><strong>AN: okay i want to know if this has anything to do with Alex Rider.**

**part 2 **

Alex Rider raced along the streets eyes wide open and alert, because anything could happen and he didn't honestly feel like dying early.

"Agent Rider reporting to base!" he called through his mobile phone.

"You're on your own Alex, we don't need you anymore."

**A/N:! oh no! i am mean! **

**review and you shall get more!**


End file.
